Tomorrow Will Be Ours
by luxur
Summary: Submission for Pezberry Week '12. Credits to the owner who did the picture!
1. Inappropriate Flirting

**Day One - Inappropriate Flirting**

* * *

Clothes.

Yes, that's what the _new _Rachel Berry needs.

Clothes, nothing else. Just . . . clothes.

_A fresh new start_, Kurt had said when he was comforting her in her time of need when her _ex_-boyfriend had recently broke up with her just a day before Graduation Day, just so she could start chasing her dreams as an upcoming Broadway starlet and that Finn could get redemption for his dad and be a soldier.

So, yes, first things first is . . . clothes. True the fact that her style had changed since her Freshmen Year where she used to wear animal sweaters complimented with high knee socks (she still does wear them, just not _regularly_) and Mary Janes. And now, since the starting of Senior Year, she had changed her sense of fashion after a confrontation with Sebastian Smythe about how her closet threw up on her and that even grandmas dress _better _than her.

Now, she doesn't need sweaters anymore, she needs _normal _clothes. As Brittany told her once that she needs to reorganize her closet before the robot ducky comes and burns the horrible sweaters for her and also, that she needs to do it to be a proper iconic Broadway starlet.

"How about this?" Kurt questioned, holding up a grey striped tunic before frowning when Rachel only grimaced and shook her head. He sighed tiredly and raised both of his hands in surrender, "_Rachel_, sooner or later you _have _to choose some clothes. _At least_, three tops, five shorts and tons of accessories,"

Rachel sighed, she had been too busy drowning her sorrows and her incredulous thoughts. "I'm sorry Kurt but my mind's somewhere else,"

"Well," Kurt almost shrieked, clearly frustrated. "Get your mind _here_ then. Goodness, I'm going to get some coffee so you better have your hands full of clothing by the time I get back," he instructed, almost reminding Rachel of Miss Sylvester. The boy nodded curtly before walking towards the exit of JCPenney.

Sighing loudly, Rachel rubbed her temples in frustration and forced herself to focus. _Okay, Rachel. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can get to obtain your two best friends, Ben and Jerry at home._ Rachel nodded to herself before picking up the shopping basket near her feet and started to look out for clothes, no sweaters of course.

. . .

Rachel was actually kind of having _fun._

Now she knows why most girls in Lima love to waste their time with shopping and you know the feeling you get when you just purchased something that you really, really, really like and you just can't wait to try it at home? Yeah, Rachel's having that feeling.

So here she was, in Victoria's Secret, trying to find a matching red panties and bras when suddenly, a figured towered above her and gently put their hands around her eyes, making the petite girl jump slightly and asked in an almost fearful tone, "Uh…Kurt? Is that you?"

The figure only smiled although Rachel couldn't see it and gave a negative response, "Nope,"

The answer was simple, to be quite frank but there's a voice in Rachel's head that is somehow convincing her that the person behind her was actually _**her**_ based on the raspiness and uniqueness of the voice.

_No, it can't be her._

_You never know._

Great, her conscience was talking back to her, arguing over the fact if the person behind her was really _her. _Rachel took a deep breath and softly inquired, "Santana?"

"Ring a ding ding! Congrats Berry, you finally guessed it," Rachel couldn't fight the giggle that was bubbling up in her as the Latina gently remove her hands from Rachel's eyes. Rachel immediately turned around to face Santana who was staring her with genuine sincerity in her brown orbs.

Rachel's heart began to race. "May I help you with anything, Santana?"

That seemed to take out the Latina out of her frozen state as she let a well-known smirk appear on her complexion before leaning on the wall of bras next to her. "Well….," she trailed off before inching more until her thighs were touching Rachel's and she could feel Rachel's warm breath on her cheek.

"Yes?" the smaller brunette gulped, momentarily forgetting the red lingerie in her hands.

Rachel's breath hitched and curtly dropped the red lingerie as expert fingers started to toy around with her skirt and looked up to see a smirk and mischievous glint in Santana's eyes. "You were _incredible_ during our duet just now,"

"Well, thank you, Santana but I still do no-," she was cut off with a finger on her lip and a '_Shh'. _When it was clear that Rachel wasn't going to contribute anything else, Santana dragged her finger softly across Rachel's soft plump lips whereas her other hand was starting to go up Rachel's skirt, nails dragging along Rachel's inner thigh.

Santana unconsciously licked her lips and slide her leg into Rachel's core, making the diva gasp sharply and moaned softly. "_You_, Rachel Berry, must be a light switch," the Latina let out a raspy chuckle when a look of confusion with a mix of anxiousness appeared on the other brunette's face. "Because _every _time I see you, you turn _me_ on," she said with her husky voice before leaning in and gently nibbled Rachel's ear and Rachel's quite certain that she needs _more _panties.

Rachel couldn't find the power to push Santana away because it feels real good – Finn's never made her heart race so rapidly and her ovaries to almost explode. "S-Santana," she breathed out, not knowing that she just made Santana even wetter than before.

Either way, Rachel's _positive _that they _both _need new pairs of panties.

"Rachel," the cheerleader slide her leg in and out between Rachel's thighs, making the smaller girl moan in appreciation and let her head drop onto Santana's broad shoulders. "_Fuck_," Santana whispered harshly, not even caring about the looks they're getting.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" a sharp piercing voice suddenly shrieked, making the two girls pull away from each other almost immediately with a red tint on each of their cheeks and looked at their intruder who has his eyes closed with a hand slapped over them.

An awfully pale boy sauntered over to them when the coast was clear. "_Rachel Berry, _I leave you for a 45 _minutes _and I catch you dry humping with _Santana Lopez_," Kurt shook his head rapidly as if to shake out the images from his head and put a hand on his temple.

Santana managed to recover quickly and jabbed a finger to the boy's chest. "Oh, shut it, Pastry Face. That was _nothing_ and besides, I bet you and Blaine has done _far _more naughty and dirty things," she smirked wickedly as the color from Kurt's face literally drained off before turning to the smaller brunette. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to continue this _another _time, Rachel,"

Rachel nodded, not daring herself to say anything.

Santana moved past the pale frozen boy and leaned into Rachel's ear before whispering, "I'll see you later, babe. I might be coming over….but _you _could _come _too," she licked Rachel's earlobe and straightened her back.

"Goodbye divas," she waved off before almost sprinting towards the exit.

Kurt could only nod awkwardly and turned his head towards a frozen Rachel Berry. "_What __**was **_that, Rachel?"


	2. Living Together

**Day Two - Living Together**

* * *

"_Rachel_, where the _hell _is my _goddamn _keys?" Santana bellowed from behind the door, affectively grabbing Rachel's attention almost immediately. Rachel rolled her eyes; it wasn't the first time Santana had lost a few of her stuff since they lived together.

Santana was going on a trip to Los Angeles to visit her girlfriend, Brittany. And just because Santana's stubbornness is almost as big as Mercedes' love for tater tots, the Latina refuses to take the bus or the train to LA, stating that she pretty much prefer to drive alone.

"Where was the last place you put it?" Rachel questioned and came out of her room, eyes catching on a certain Latina walking around and searching everywhere in their tiny apartment. "Try to remember," she offered, making Santana stop dead in her tracks before walking towards the petite girl, invading her personal space.

Santana put both of her hands on Rachel's shoulders with a hard glare and spat out, "You think I didn't _try _to remember?" She saw Rachel visibly tensed and flinched in fear as she mentally cursed herself for being so harsh and cold, just like in her old HBIC days – it wasn't Rachel's fault that she lost her goddamn keys!

"I-I'm … sorry, Rach. I…I just _need_ to find it," she apologized, bowing her head down in shame with her hands still on the other brunette's shoulders.

Rachel gently took Santana's chin with her two fingers before pushing it up, meeting Santana's gaze with eyes full of concern. "Hey, that's okay. We'll find it together,"

There was a long pause as a pair of brown orbs suddenly flickered down on one's plump lips before Santana suddenly cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm going to be late,"

"Oh," Rachel frowned at the unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. "I'll check in the bedroom while you check in the living room and the kitchen, okay?" Rachel smiled when she saw Santana nodding in agreement, she pulled back and patted Santana's cheek, making the said girl smile as she walked towards Santana's bedroom.

Rachel closed the door gently and took a deep shaky breath. _What the fuck was that, Rachel?_

She cannot believe that she had been staring at Santana's lips! Also, she can't believe that she just cursed – goodness, Santana's must be really rubbing off of her, and not in the way that she would prefer. But back on the main topic, she cannot be attracted to Santana, no she can't! True that Rachel certain that she's bisexual as she finds both genders quite attractive and charming in their own way but she _cannot _be attracted to Santana. Besides, the Latina's already taken.

Guess this would be another conversation on Skype with Kurt and Quinn.

. . .

"_Rachel!_"

Rachel looked out from her open bedroom door. "Yes, Santana?"

"Where the fucking _fuck_ is my goddamn _book_?" the Latina growled, almost throwing the stack of magazines from the coffee table around. "I can't _find _it," she held up her hands in frustration.

Rachel almost rolled her eyes. The last week, the said Latina had lost her keys to her automobile and the two brunettes were keen to search the whole apartment when the keys had only been in the Latina's back pocket. Rachel's certain that if she didn't accidentally pushed Santana on the ground, causing the Latina to fall down flat on her butt, they wouldn't probably find it until the next day.

"Which book, San?" she walked out of her room, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"My _Fifty Shades of Grey _book, of course! What else?" Santana gave Rachel a '_duhh' _look before scrambling off to the book shelf near the TV and started to search over there.

Grimacing, Rachel tried to look anywhere but at the hips that were apparently swaying more than usual. "You _do _know that _that _is a porn book?"

Santana stopped searching and straightened her back before giving Rachel a look that said _'Are-you-fucking-serious' _mixed a little with _'I-cannot-believe-this'. _And frankly, Rachel doesn't blame her; it wasn't Santana's fault that she just doesn't read those types of books.

"Yes, _Sherlock_. I _do_ know that _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and its trilogy are porn books. Anything else you want to tell me? Like, how the man who discovered gravity was _actually _Isaac Newton?" Santana deadpanned with a glare on her face, causing Rachel to huff in annoyance although she was used to this snarky side of Santana Lopez.

"Well, _Santana_," Rachel spoke out with her '_what-the-fuck-ever' _voice. "Don't you remember the time when Quinn visited? And how she was extremely stressed and you suggested that she needed to 'chill out' and get laid?"

Santana made an affirmation noise.

Taking that as a chance to continue, Rachel said, "And you must remember that she promptly refused the offer and said that she doesn't need a one night stand to complicate her life, am I correct?"

Again, Santana made an affirmation noise at the back of her throat.

"So….," she trailed off, giving Santana the chance to figure it out.

The Latina growled. "_AY DIOS MIO!_ The book was with Quinn the whole time, holy shit. How could have I forgot?" Rachel only looked at the apparently, raging Latina pacing in front of the TV.

Suddenly, the Latina stopped and scoffed at the smirk on Rachel's face. "Fuck you for being a smartass," she walked past the tiny brunette and slapped her ass. Hard.

. . .

"_Rachel!"_

Rachel sighed loudly and closed the door of the apartment. "May I help you, Santana?"

Santana growled almost menacingly. "The _damn _TV remote is _fucking _gone!"

Rachel could only throw an incredulous look towards the Latina. "Really, Santana? _Really_?"

It's been a few weeks after Santana's awful breakup with Brittany and for some reason unknown, neither Santana nor Brittany would like to explain _why _they broke up into further explanations. They both remained silent and even Quinn doesn't know! Or maybe she does, Rachel's not quite sure. Either way, the Latina has been crankier than usual and more snarky towards her.

"What?" the taller brunette shrugged innocently. "I needs mah TVs' an' I needs it nows,"

The tiny diva ran a hand through her brown locks before collapsing on the couch where Santana was seated, almost immediately. She propped up her legs and brought them onto the other girl's lap. Santana glared hardly at Rachel but she seemed to be oblivious to it, or was doing her best to ignore the Latina.

"C'mon, Rach, we have to find it!" Santana stood up abruptly, pushing off Rachel's feet off her lap. "I'm missing my _Skins_ marathon! And there's nothing better than Kaya Scodelario!"

Rachel literally rolled her eyes – Santana's been obsessed with Kaya Scodelario since the newest episode of _True Love _came out and we all know that Santana Lopez has a thing for British accents and the fact that Kaya's acting is tremendous and her beautiful blue eyes was just a bonus.

"_Fine_," Rachel grumbled, standing up as Santana started to push the cushions off the couch. "Have you tried looking for the remote _near _the TV?" And for the third time in the day, Santana threw Rachel yet another hard glare, the one that says '_Are-you-fucking-dumb'._

Santana continued her search. "I _have_, Rachel. Do you really think that I'm that dumb?"

"Hey, just trying to help,"

"Oh yeah? How about you come and help by _searching _for the remote, Smart Berry?"

Rachel only rolled her eyes, flipping her middle finger towards Santana. "You can't tell me what to do,"

_Goodness, Santana must be __**really **__rubbing off on me. _She watched as Santana's face morphed into an expression of shock and surprise. "Uh….okay, Rachel," she blinked rapidly as she tried to process that Rachel 'Classy' Berry had just flipping cursed!

Plastering a smirk on her face, the tiny brunette crossed her arms once her eyes caught on something. "Uh, Santana, where's your phone?"

"In my back pocket," she gave Rachel a curious look. "Why?"

"I just think that you should _always _check the back pockets of your jeans since almost_ every_thing somehow disappears in there," Rachel winked before tottering towards her bedroom. She distinctly heard the Latina yelling in joy and cursing rapidly in Spanish. Rachel chuckled because Santana could be really blur at times and occasionally forgets about the littlest things like how the remote control was in her back jean pockets.

Not that she was checking out Santana's ass. No, that wasn't the case at all.

. . .

"_Rachel!" _

Instinctively, Rachel called out back, "Yes?"

"Come here!" was all the reply that she received. And she already knows that Santana is searching for something that she had somehow lost it … again. To be quite frank, Rachel's getting tired of Santana losing her things all over the apartment. _Come on_, the apartment isn't even _that _big.

"I lost it! I lost it! I lost it I lost it I lost it I lost it I lost it," the Latina chanted, breathing in and out irregular breaths.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows as she arrived at the kitchen, taking in Santana sitting on the stool at the kitchen bar. "Lost what?"

"I _lost _it!" Santana all but shrieked with her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Lost what?" Rachel tried asking again.

"I can't believe I lost it," Santana cried, her head in her hands. "I _fucking _lost it,"

Growling in frustration, Rachel went straight up to Santana and asked in an eerily calm voice, "_What_ did you lose?" She looked straight into Santana's eyes and was shocked to see the amount of love and care in it. She placed her hands onto her cheeks and softly massaged them.

Santana sighed loudly, tears were almost forming in her eyes. "I lost it,"

"Lost what?" Rachel spoke softly, hands caressing the other girl's cheeks. "Tell me,"

The taller brunette said nothing but instead, after a long pause that felt like a lifetime, she finally had the courage to do something she had wanted for a very, very long time. Santana slowly looked up at Rachel and carefully lean in. She could feel Rachel's warm breath on her cheeks, her lips were tingling with anticipation. She heard Rachel suck in a breath and just because she doesn't want to lose the moment, she went straight in. Lips met with lips and Santana wasn't even surprised at how a good kisser Rachel was. The kiss was sweet and soft, like the type in those romantic movies where it'll make your knees go weak.

When the need for air became a problem, Santana pulled back. "My heart,"

"Pardon?" Rachel inquired, temporarily breaking the frozen and daze state she was in.

The Latina repeated, "I lost my heart,"

"Where?" Rachel assumed that Santana was only joking and decided to play along.

Santana sucked in a breath, her lips meeting Rachel's once more. "To you,"


	3. Nerd Santana & Popular Rachel

**Day Three - AU: Nerd!Santana and Popular!Rachel**

* * *

"Greetings and salutations, everyone!" The president of the Mathletes club, Santana Lopez, stepped inside and shrieked into a room full of geeky mathletes. "Should I inquire how everyone has been doing lately? I'm quite intrigued,"

The people in the room all but burst out talking, some even talking at a rapid speed and had almost given the Latina a headache whereas some were talking about the newest _Star Wars _marathon that was showing in the local Lima theatre at midnight.

"Alright guys!" Santana tried to calm down the excited atmosphere. "Let's get started. As you all know, every second Friday of each month is our Pizza Pi party but I recommend that we do something out of the ordinary. Any suggestions?" she took a black marker and began to start on the whiteboard.

A fair boy with curly hair bellowed, "Linear Equations night!"

There were murmurs of agreement as Santana wrote it down and asked, "Anybody else?"

"_Battlestar Galactica _costume party!" the reply came from another mathlete in a wheelchair, Artie Abrams. "It'll be spazzing," he winked at Santana and she could only roll her eyes playfully.

Quinn Fabray made an affirmation noise and suggested, "We could have Mix 'n Math picnic?"

"Too common, Quinnie," Santana responded, sending a smile towards the blonde. As the Latina asked for more and more suggestions, she felt like a pair of eyes were watching her every move but when she turned and look around, she only saw a flicker of brown, nothing else.

Shrugging it off like it was nothing, Santana grinned, "Alright, I'll discuss this with Miss Potter while you math lovers can get your refreshments on'," the class nodded and head to the long table behind of the classroom that was full of snacks from Doritos to Twisties and drinks from Dr. Pepper to Coca-Cola.

Santana was only out of the door when her phone suddenly buzzed in her jean's pocket. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow when she saw Brittany's name flashed on the screen.

**[From: Brittany] **_Rachel Berry just asked me about you._

**[To: Brittany] **_Really? What did she say? Hurry Brittany, I'm intrigued._

**[From: Brittany] **_She wanted to know if you had girls or boys friends for yourself. I'm actually confused._

It took Santana only five seconds to understand what Brittany was implying.

**[To: Brittany] **_Oh, she wants to obtain the information whether or not I have a girlfriend or a boyfriend._

**[From: Brittany] **_I get it now, but San, why do you like her? She likes to make me confuse. :( _

Santana had to chuckle at the little frown smiley Brittany had put on the end of her text.

**[To: Brittany] **_Because._

**[From: Brittany] **_Because?_

**[To: Brittany] **_Rachel Berry is just a perfect arrangement of atoms, okay. She's absolutely gorgeous and extremely nice and caring and perfect and amazing and goodness, she's basically an angel in disguise. Besides, anyone with a heart that big and a voice that angelic has Santana Lopez's full attention. _

**[From: Brittany] **_…..I ship you two together. And I shall be the captain of the Pezberry ship. :)_

Santana could only shake her head and laugh at her best friend, grateful that she found a best friend as supportive and loyal as Brittany. What she had done to even deserved the blonde that is beyond her but she's just really grateful.

She was just walking down the hallway to find her Maths teacher with her mind was suddenly consumed by Noah Puckerman's full-on drinks party this Friday; she honestly wanted to go but not because that she wanted to 'fit in the crowd' but because she wanted to witness her crush that she has been subtly crushing on since the 7th grade, get drunk. She was too drowned in her thoughts and dreams that she was too distracted to notice the two jocks coming up to her with extra large slushies in their meaty hands.

"_Fuck_!" she yelled in pain as the ice cold grape-flavored drink hit her straight in the eyes. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Santana took out her black rimmed glasses and wiped the excess slushie off of her eyes, blinking rapidly but closed it immediately when the pain started to become unbearable.

She distinctively heard the two jocks clapping their hands with _'Oh yeah!' _and tried to push down the anger she was feeling as she could already feel the veins in her neck popping out when suddenly, a soft hand slide into hers and she was tugged lightly, as a sign to follow.

Santana was still closing her eyes and heard someone push the door of the school's bathroom and she was told to sit down on the fold up chair. Blinking, the Latina slowly opened her eyes as the pain subsided but quickly closed her eyes again when she heard the clattering sound of metal lockers hitting against each other and soft footsteps.

"Hold still," the person whispered. "This might hurt,"

Santana nodded curtly, staying still when a soft hand held her face in place and the other hand took out Santana's glasses and was busy cleaning the Latina up with a wet towel. Soon, Santana's face was well cleaned but the only other problem was that her clothes were extremely dirty with slushie.

"Santana, open your eyes," the person prodded gently, hand still on the Latina's cheek. So when Santana opened her eyes, she had the shock of her life.

Right in front of her with the most sincere and caring eyes she has ever seen, stood Rachel Berry, her crush since the 7th grade.

"Rachel Berry," Santana added under her breath and bit her lip nervously.

Rachel raised her eyebrows in amusement and smiled playfully. "Yes, that's me,"

"Never thought I'd be standing in front of you," Santana sent a smile to Rachel, enjoying the little red blush on her cheeks.

"That's, uh, sweet of you,"

Santana chuckled almost humorlessly, looking around the locker room- _wait_, was she in the _Cheerio's _locker room?

That's absurd! Coach Sylvester would be livid if she ever found out that Santana had been and witness the locker room in flesh. Santana stood up abruptly, making Rachel stumbled back and griped the upper arms of Santana to balance herself. Unfortunately, the Latina was too focused on the intention of searching her glasses and the nearest door to get out as soon as possible but the two was tumbling down onto the floor, with Santana on top of the cheerleader.

Santana heard Rachel's breath hitched. The two brunettes met each other's gaze and neither of them was able to look away. For Santana, it was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen and would want to look into Rachel's eyes again; it was so easy to get lost in them. And as for Rachel, she searched in the Latina's eyes to see if she felt the same way as herself. But for a second there, she swear she saw Santana's eyes flicker down to her lips and Rachel bit her own because the stare that Santana was giving her was predatory, almost hungry.

Soon lips were met with lips with the same amount of passion and hungry from both brunettes. From any other person's perspective, it would look like just another regular yet peculiar make out session on the floor of the Cheerio's locker room but both girls know that this just proves the theory that both of them had the hots for each other. The kiss was getting hotter by the minute as Santana started tugging the tight ponytail Rachel had on and her hand was immediately filled with soft shiny brown locks.

As tongues battle against each other for dominance and teeth clattering against each other, Santana immediately love the taste of Rachel Berry's mouth and wouldn't trade it for anything, even if she had to choose between _The Games of Thrones _and Rachel Berry's mouth, she would not doubt pick the latter one because _fuck_, Rachel is an amazing kisser.

Rachel slowly pulled away, her forehead leaning against Santana. "So…,"

"So…," Santana repeated after her.

Rachel bit her lip and Santana couldn't help but kiss her again, bringing the cheerleader's bottom lip into hers and nibbling on it gently before letting it go for the brunette to continue. "….Wanna take a shower together? You are, after all, covered in slushie," Rachel suggested and winked.

Fortunately, Santana caught the double meaning behind that particular sentence. She was already up and pulled Rachel up from the clean floor and started to strip.

"It would be my honor, Miss Rachel Berry,"


	4. Celebrity Couple

**Day Four - Celebrity Couple **

* * *

"Baaaaby!" Rachel whined, curling her hair one last time. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for the premiere,"

Rachel was ecstatic, overwhelmed with joy as her newest movie, _Burst _was coming to theatres this Saturday and the premiere was today, on a Thursday! She couldn't wait. And what was even better that her manager, Luke, had somehow scored tickets for _every_one to attend the premiere. She would be seeing Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and _goodness_, just everyone! Although she was quite bummed that her dads were on away for a cruise (they wanted to cancel their reservations for the cruise but Rachel immediately refused, stating that they should enjoy it while they can) and couldn't attend the premiere, Rachel didn't let the sadness show.

Rachel tweeted: _Cannot believe that Burst is coming out soon! Are y'all excited? _

Her fans were incredible as she checked her mentions, seeing various people from around the world congratulating her and telling her how much they love her, it was a dream come true. She decided to make two or three person's day by replying to them, thanking them for their love and gratitude.

And just to make the Pezberry shippers go wild, she tweeted: _And what's better that I have my girl candy with me, SantanaLopez. :-)_

"You're such a _troll_," the booming sound of a certain Latina sounded across their penthouse as Rachel felt two strong familiar arms wrapping around her waist. Rachel already knows that the Pezberry shippers are going wild now, probably writing some fanfictions about them and creating manips for them. It was incredibly sweet of them to support Hollywood's Newest _It_ Couple.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you _love it,"_

"Unfortunately so," Santana replied, kissing Rachel's temple in affection. "You're ready to go, muppet?" she let go and held her hand out to Rachel, seeing Derrick down on their street with their limo.

Rachel grinned widely, giving Santana a long passionate kiss. "I was born ready,"

. . .

"We're here with Rachel Berry, everyone. The star of _Burst_," the interviewer, Megan, spoke into the microphone and looking squarely in the camera in front of her. Rachel smiled and thanked Megan when she complimented on her dress which was a simple strapless black dress with sequins on the bottom of her dress. "Now, Rachel, we've heard that this is your first movie, am I correct?"

Rachel nodded, clutching her purse. "Indeed you are and hopefully, not my last!" she chuckled, moving a strand of hair.

"That's wonderful! Are you going to leave Broadway for movies though? Fans are quite worried about that," Megan questioned again, thrusting the microphone towards her.

The tiny brunette licked her lips. "Well, Broadway will always be my first love and there's always a special place for it in my heart, nothing will change that but I am quite excited and elated for movies as I would to expand my acting career,"

Megan made an affirmation noise. "Now, I've heard you had a special girl candy with you tonight. Is she around here?" she craned her neck and looked around, as if to spy Santana.

Rachel laughed in amusement. She knew they were going to ask her questions regarding her relationship with Santana. "Oh, she's just right there," the starlet pointed towards an interviewer who was interviewing Santana as the camera zoomed in and as if on cue, Santana looked towards Rachel and blew her kiss and a heart. Rachel could only do the same in response.

"My goodness!" Megan exclaimed in joy. "You two are the cutest,"

"Well, we try our best," she winked at the camera, feeling her inner troll. "She's amazing, I don't know what I did to deserve her,"

Megan smiled. "You both are incredible. So, I heard that Santana's releasing a new album soon?"

"Yes!" Rachel grinned, memories of Santana and her making music together flooded into her mind. "It's incredibly good and I recommend all of you to buy it as soon as it's out. It's definitely a different taste of her music but I assure you that you will not be disappointed!"

Megan nodded, continuing on to ask her questions regarding the movie and she, as usual, answered every question with simplicity without giving too much information. Soon, the interview was over and more interviewers were dying to get Rachel but Rachel was too focused on her, smiling a fond smile and anyone from a distance can see the lovesick puppy dog face on Rachel's complexion.

**[From: Santana, my puta] **_Ain't it shocking what love can do? I love you, muppet._

. . .

"Santana?" the interviewer tried to get Santana's attention as she was too busy focusing on her iPhone. Santana shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, yes?"

The interviewer, Jane, Santana had learn, was busy rambling off on her album, telling how excited she was and how she's a big fan of her which made her heart swoon. It was incredible enough to see people believing in you and loving your music. Music had always been the Latina's passion, it was only a matter of time till she get her first Grammy award.

"How well do you think Rachel has been?" Jane asked, moving the microphone closer to her.

Santana smiled a fond smile. "I'm incredibly proud of her, if that's what you're asking. She's extremely talented at what she does and every day on every audition she goes to, she kills it with her sexiness and her confidence. Although I'm quite convinced that she brags more of _my _achievements than _hers_ over Thanksgiving dinner," she laughed.

Jane had also laughed. "Well, it's true what Rachel had said to me earlier, you really are quite the charmer, Santana,"

"Well, I do my best,"

Jane couldn't help but agree. "Thank you, Santana for taking your time to speak here and hopefully we'll meet again. Good luck on your album!" Santana thanked the person before moving out of the red carpet, suddenly feeling grateful that that was the last interview for the night. She headed towards inside the arena, hoping to find her girlfriend.

Just when she was about to go to her assigned table, soft fingers wrapped around her upper arm and before she knew it, she was tugged firmly but gently. Santana blinked and saw that it was her own girlfriend dragging her as she let out a relief sigh.

"C'mon," Rachel whispered, zigzagging along the arena, trying to not bump into anyone.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are we going, babe?" she asked, a smile appeared on Rachel's face when she said that particular term of endearment.

"I want to show you something," Rachel all but said, making the Latina more curious now.

Rachel pulled Santana into a hallway, steering her away from various rooms around her. After reaching a corridor, there was a spiral staircase above Santana's head and she's honestly expecting a lot of things but when she arrived on top, she didn't expect this at all.

Right in front of her, there was a circular table filled with Mexican and Italian food – just what Santana had been craving – and around the food were petals of white and red roses as well as a brightly-lighted up candle in the middle. There was soft classical music playing, Santana assumed it was just the radio or a mix that Rachel had finished but she was proved wrong when she turned and saw a male violinist playing on his violin.

The view, Santana thought, was one of the most beautiful views she has ever seen. The view was overlooking the Empire State Building which was light up with vibrant colors for Pride Week. Santana could make out the little taxis on the streets and people walking along the street, it was wonderful.

New York was _definitely _her home.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "What's this?"

"A dinner?" Rachel said in a '_duh' _tone, and Santana swears to God, that Rachel's lucky that she loves the diva. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Santana's waist and a head was placed down on Santana's back as Santana unconsciously lean it, enjoying the warmth Rachel provided.

"I wanted to do something different for our anniversary and believe me when I say this, all of _this _are just the start, it's not game yet, spicy," she said, sensing the huge smile on Santana's complexion when she calls her 'spicy'. "I had always wanted to have dinner overlooking the Empire State Building on Pride Week with someone I truly love and that's you," she breathed out the last two words.

Santana turned around, looking straight into Rachel's caring and loving eyes with her arms around Rachel's waist. "Tiny, I cannot believe you did all of this for me. I fucking love you," she leaned in for a kiss and was immediately met with the same amount of passion as the Broadway starlet's. They kissed for a while, tongues lazily rolling against each other as the two brunettes try to save up the taste the other had provided.

Suddenly, a flash came out of nowhere and the two women could hear the distant clicking of cameras and goodness, Rachel did not want her plan to go spoiled so she just ignored the damn paparazis and took out a chair for Santana to sit on.

"I love you too, spicy," Rachel all but said, kissing Santana lightly on the lips. "You don't know how much,"

Just as Rachel had finished her sentence, a booming sound almost made Rachel fall out of her chair. With eyes widened as large as saucers, Rachel looked up at the flying helicopter in the air, a man with a cap obviously taking pictures of them trying to enjoy an anniversary dinner. The air was blowing vigorously as Santana was clutching her dress quite tightly and immediately grabbed Rachel's hand out of instinct.

"Smile for the camera, babe,"


	5. Subtlety Fail

**Day Five - Subtlety Fail**

* * *

"We know,"

Now, there were a lot of things that came into Santana's mind when the fucking Wonder Twins came up to her, stating that they know. Know what? Santana wrecked her brain, trying to figure out what Blaine and Kurt were talking about, because frankly, she has no idea. She remembers stealing the flowers from Mrs. Daven's backyard and she remembers not paying the pack of cigarettes at the grocery shop. Believe it or not, those were the only things she did that she felt a pang of guilt sweeping through her veins but. she. did. not. know. what. the. Wonder. Twins. were. talking. about.

"Excuse _me_?" she snapped, closing her locker quite harshly. "What are you two rambling about?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Santana. We both know you've been doing the deed with Berry,"

Blinking twice, a bored look on her complexion as she nonchalantly said, "I'm pretty sure you have me mixed with Frankenteen," but in the inside, she was freaking out. She thought she had been so subtle!

"Well, you weren't," Blaine quipped.

_Wait_, did she just said that out loud? _Fuck!_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gayie," she argued nonchalantly, her face revealing almost no indication that the simple statement was bothering her. Both boys were impressed, the Latina could be an actress minus the little slip.

Kurt sighed loudly, pretending to be defeated. "Alright Satan, I must have mixed you up with someone else," he said, ignoring Blaine's incredulous look thrown towards him and Santana's relieved yet bored expression. "We'll be going now," he grabbed Blaine's arm and tugged him towards the boy's locker room.

Santana waved off as she couldn't believe she almost got caught by the Gay Duo, she thought she had been so subtle! Maybe Rachel had somehow let out a slip to them, oh goodness. People obviously know that she has a big mouth! Santana didn't know what she was feeling at the moment; was it anger? Was it hurt? Was it sadness?

Santana didn't know but what she did know that Berry is going to have a piece of fine Latina ass soon whether she liked it or not.

"Berry!" Santana's voice bloomed across the choir room, making a certain brunette look up in shock and gape at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rachel widened her eyes. "Excuse _me_? I apologize but I _wasn't _the one to barge in the room and accuse something of I do not have any information to!"

"Cut it, short stack." Santana waved off, looking around as she thought she saw a flicker of brown. "Did you tell Kurt and Blaine?"

"Tell them what, exactly?" she quipped, moving her hair to her left shoulder, exposing a deliciously tanned neck. Santana had to restrained herself, she was trying to get Berry to confess for God's sakes!

Santana shrugged, leaning on the piano to face Rachel. "You _know _what I'm talking about, Berry,"

"Unfortunately, I don't, Santana," Rachel smiled sweetly, clasping her hands in her lap.

"_Ay dios mio_! You are so frustrating!"

"Well, you are too!"

"Oh, don't turn this around on me,"

"I just did, baby,"

"…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she nodded towards Santana's almost predatory and hungry expression as the Latina walked towards her.

"Because, _fuck_," Santana growled, each step getting closer to the tiny diva than ever. "You look so fucking _hot_ in that _short_ fucking skirt and I, currently, don't have any self-control so let's make this _worthwhile_, muppet," she stopped near the piano bench, meeting dilated eyes as her own began to search Rachel's face. What for? She doesn't know but she just knows that she doesn't want to forget any memory she has with Rachel.

Rachel thought Santana was taking too long so she decided to lean up herself and softly meet the Latina's lips in a sweet kiss. It took a while for Santana to response as she was stuck in her frozen state for a moment but she quickly shook out of it, kissing the brunette just as eagerly.

Their lips just brush against each other's almost lazily but Santana thought she had enough so she pulled her lips away and plastered them on Rachel's exposed neck, carefully straddling Rachel and the piano bench whereas Rachel had began to lie down on the bench. Rachel gasped sharply as she bit down the delicious neck hard before soothing it with her tongue, getting another moan from Rachel.

Rachel's weak spot? Yeah, it's her neck.

And Santana loves that about her. She began to suck on Rachel's pulse point, clearly enjoying the gasps and moans she's getting from the tiny brunette but then, soft fingers curled around her the back of neck and she was then meet again with more lips but this time in an aggressive kiss. Santana greedily granted the permission that Rachel was asking as the brunette's tongue swiped against Santana's lower lip. Tongues fought against tongues for dominance and in the end, it was Santana who won, greedily saving up the taste of Rachel's _incredible _mouth.

Both girls were just too invested in each other that they didn't realize a group of kids were standing outside of the choir room, eyes widened at the scene before them.

A _snap _was heard as two brunettes quickly pull away from each other and stood up with mortified and raging looks on their complexion, especially to Kurt. And for Rachel's part, she had a tiny tint of red on her cheeks.

Kurt smirked as he looked at the picture of Santana and Rachel making out in his phone. "Yes, Santana. You're _very_ subtle,"


End file.
